Titan Eaters
by Leader Sheperd
Summary: Any who, Meisters are Tamers, Weapons are Titans. Goal: Tamers are to find and capture a Titan. Once the Titan is caught, Tamers will have to domesticate the Titans. That won't be the easiest task for the Tamers. Once tamed, the Titans will hunt down Kishins. (Not exactly a crossover but enough to be a partial crossover.) [Goes to rightful owners]


_** I am really sorry about not posting anything and being silent. School has hooked me and I have been having HUGE Writer's Block. I'm not dead!**_

_**So, today during Marching Band After School Practice, during a water break, a friend and I start laughing thinking about Titans Marching.**_

_**~Leader sheperd**_

* * *

He ran swiftly. He was being limited to find a titan and quickly. Once he found a Titan, he would capture it and send off a signal to have help bring the Titan back to TTA (Titan Tamer Academy).

Black*Star, continues running and he could feel the Earth shake beneath him. He skids to a halt. A Titan was near by. He then could see it. It was an Armored Titan. It was a _female _Armored Titan. The Titan was walking. He was to the left of it. It stops and turns it's head scanning the area. It looks over to his direction and focuses on him.

The sun was behind it. It casts this rather spooky shadow on it. It turns toward him. He cracks his knuckles. It wasn't even thirty minutes since he had been out in the dawn and a Titan was already around. He runs at it. It watches him looking down at him. It raised an arm up and the arm goes down. He side steps trying to dodge the massive arm. The Titan tries to grab him as he ran up it's arm. When Black*Star gets on the back of it's neck, it suddenly falls back onto the ground. He had hit it's weak point from behind it's long black hair.

He chuckled in victory. the Titan gets up surprising him. It grabs him, nearly crushing him. It makes him eye level with it. It's strange indigo eyes blink and it tilts it's head. He gets an arm out and fires a blue flare. It indicated he was in need of help.

Maka saw the flare and runs to the direction where it came from. Her pigtails whip behind her head. It took her about five minutes to get there by horse. She jumps off the horse seeing the female Armored Titan and Black*Star in her grip. Black*Star shouts at Maka making the Titan look at Maka. Maka, who had a crossbow, aims at one of the Titan's eyes... The Titan shrieks letting go of Black*Star and it steps back.

Maka runs over to Black*Star.

"That Titan is weaker than it looks. But, something is odd about it..." Black*star huffed. Maka nods in agreement.

It grits it's teeth and looks at the two. Maka loads the crossbow and fires again. The arrow hits the Titan's hand. It takes a step forward. Black*Star blinks.

"The hell? Is it decreasing in size?"

It was true, the Titan was diminishing in size. From a 15 meter to a 7 meter Titan.

"Is it a Titan Shifter?"

"Could be Black*Star."

The Titan steps forward opening it's mouth. They jumped surprised.

"You didn't have to shoot me in the eye. I thought he was trying to kill me."

Maka blinks, "She's a Titan Shifter. so tha-"

The Titan finishes, "That means I'm really intelligent, swift, strong... there is just two things I have never been able to do. Turning into a human and turning into a Colossal Titan."

The Titan's eye was reincarnating as Maka said, "I think we can help with the human part."

Black*Star looks at Maka eagerly. He knew what she was thinking. The pig tailed girl nods.

"This is Tamer Black*Star. He was on a mission to find a Titan and apparently you were out here so he took the chance to catch you. Unless you are willing to let him claim you as his Titan. "

The Titan ponders for a few minutes. Thinking it through, "Do you think this will help me to turn into a human?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then."

"YYYAAAAHHHOOOOOO!"

Black*Star jumps up into the air. It was the best day of his life. He managed to get a Titan Shifter that is very intelligent and capable of human speech. The Titan pinches the collar of his jacket picking him up then looks at Maka.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yep. Let's see how long you can last with 'em."

"HEY! I'm right here you know!"

Maka and the Titan chuckle a little. Black*Star grits his teeth. This was the start of a new adventure for the Titan and Tamer. The Titan puts Black*Star on her shoulder and Maka gets back on the horse. Leading the two back to TTA.

Kid was at the wall, waiting for both Maka and Black*Star to come back. He saw Maka on the horse and he saw the Titan close behind...

* * *

_**Welp finished.**_


End file.
